


Lessons Learned

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat belongs to The Grand Highblood, and Gamzee doesn't like that. But the elder is going to teach him a lesson. The Grand Highblood gets what he wants, period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

Gamzee was rabid in his anger, hissing and sputtering and growling, tugging at the chains and screaming obscenities. His chucklevoodoos teased at the edges of The Grand Highblood’s mind, but did nothing to faze him. He was older, bigger and a hell of a lot meaner. There wasn’t a damn thing that Gamzee could do right now, in this moment, to stop him.

His Hilariousness was almost gentle with his little prize, holding his nearly limp body close. Huge bulge slicked over his legs, rolling against his exposed nook. A half strangled gurgle caught in Karkat’s throat, his back arching against him.

Eyes flashed bright shades of purple, and he moved like a puppet, caught in a dangerous daze. Completely at the old troll’s mercy. He was past screaming at the fear coursing through him, the agony pounding through his skull. He was ripped open and hollowed out by it all, left a shell for The Grand Highblood could use. Use and abuse and torture Gamzee with.

He turned Karkat around, one hand on his chest to keep him steady, his gaze distant. Gamzee reached for him, clawing and biting at the metal cuffs, screaming his name. None of it reached Karkat though, the elder’s powers already rendering his mind useless.

He leaned back on his throne, pulling the redblood’s thighs apart, dripping that glorious color. The color of the Empire itself. He was such a wonderful little treasure. Gamzee chained to the floor in front of the throne threw his voodoos around, pushing at him, trying his damndest to do anything he could, the restraints just too damn strong. That huge bulge slicked over him again and the same half there croak of pleasure, purely his body’s reaction and the nerves firing off. Karkat himself was too far gone.

GHB pulled his head back, breathing in the smell of him, his bulge coiling around the smaller, engulfing it completely. Gamzee cringed, cussing him out more before he dropped his head. He couldn’t watch. He just couldn’t do it.

Seeing him starting to break under it, the elder let some of the voodoos seep out of the young Vantas, giving him back some of his own mind. Not enough to be conscious enough to know there were mind tricks about, or that there was anyone past the two of them right now, but enough to know it felt good and it was the Grand Highblood who was doing it.

He came to slowly, the tip of the indigo’s bulge flicking against his folds in slow, languid strokes. The elder leaned in and purred in his ear, eyes locked on Gamzee, “You want it?”

Karkat’s voice cracked, “Y-yes.”

“Tell me you want it. Tell me nice and loud.”

“Please.” He said, and Gamzee twitched, claws digging into his own flesh.

“I can’t hear you wiggler.”

“I-I want you! Please!” Karkat said quickly, panting through the haze still clinging to him.

“Thatta boy.” The Grand Highblood chuckled, easing up into him nice and slow.

It always felt like fire ripping him in half and scorching his insides with how cold it was. Karkat writhed against him, twisting and squirming at the stretch and the feeling of being broken into. A strangled sob echoed out of him when the first of the ridges tore into him. The elder slowed his movements, petting his huge hands over his body, running fingers over his ribs. Gamzee’s head had snapped back up at the sound of the cry, his fire and passion back tenfold.

He pushed his voodoos out in a huge wave, desperate to do something, anything to stop his ancestor.. Instead of affecting His Most Mirthfulness, Karkat froze in his lap, all of his muscles locking up. He went rigid, mind being torn asunder by the one troll trying to stop it all. The Grand Highblood eased his own voodoos out of his head, and the troll in his arms, tight around his bulge slipped from overwhelmed, to laced with enough fear and consciousness to scream.

And boy did he scream. Such a beautiful set of lungs on the little troll.

The voodoos swam heavy in the air, and the Highblood had to admit, the little one was talented. But it was nothing but raw power, which was such a shame. He could be deadly, severing minds so quickly, but his temper was a huge disgusting flaw. He let Gamzee’s voodoos tear at Karkat’s mind, his bulge pushing into him more, holding him close.

“STOP! You’re gonna kill him! Break his motherfucking pan! Just stop!” Gamzee pleaded, pushing with his own mind still.

Karkat screamed and writhed and sobbed in GHB’s arms, his mind being torn up and his body being ripped open. Gamzee assumed it was all the elder’s doing. But the only thing he was responsible for right now was the delicious fucking, his dick in the little troll bulging at his insides. He laughed against his ear, purring to Gamzee, “Try harder chucklefuck, don’t think he’s hearing you.”

Gamzee cursed and spat, the chains and his chuckevoodoos and the orange eyes, all that hair and his torn, dirty clothes. He was a sight, more a monster than a troll right now. But he just kept pushing. Goosebumps rose on the elder’s arm from the raw energy in the air, enough to make him shiver, half in pleasure, half a stray lash of voodoos.

The Grand Highblood never stopped his work though, the heat was going to burn him alive, and he wanted it so bad. It was too good to pass up. Half his bulge buried in Karkat was still too much, but he wasn’t going to push anymore. He knew just what the little mutant could and couldn’t take and from all the times they’d done this in the past, he knew the limits before his toy broke. And he didn’t want this one to break. Karkat was too special, too valuable. He was wanted and sought after by others, but he was The Grand Highbloods and no little wiggler with his pathetic voodoos and pitiful slurs was going to be taking what was his any time soon.

He tightened up around his little treasure, pumping him full of his color with a shuddered groan. His gut stretched and Karkat screamed again, long and low, pain and pleasure. The Grand Highblood licked his tongue against his neck and Gamzee slumped, the voodoos vanishing just like that.

Conscious of everything now Karkat panted, trying to find his limbs and his sense of self. His little claws dragged against the elder’s skin as he tried to pull himself together. The bulge tucked into his heat pulled at him slowly, the ridges pulling free one by one flicked red and purple across the floor. When the last of him pulled free from the little troll, his nook tender and sore, Karkat sobbed again, biting into his lip. He watched with wide eyes as their genetic material emptied out of him, red and purple coating the throne and spreading out across the floor.

The elder nuzzles his nose through Karkat’s hair again before he scooped him up off his lap, dumping him on the stone floor. He left them there, Gamzee chained up and Karkat laying in their mess, too exhausted and pained to move much.

He left them there, and hopefully for their sake, they’d learned a lesson. If not this time, next time he’d be breaking skulls to get the point across…


End file.
